Konoha's Gravity Prince (on pause)
by AzaTheAuthor
Summary: When Kat slung herself into the gravity storm which threatened to consume her loved ones, She was lost to the vast expanse of the multiverse. when she awoke, she set in motion a series of events that will change the life of a certain blond shinobi, for better... and for worse. Gravityshifter/naruto. powerful/naruto.
1. Naruto's awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to naruto or gravity rush… although I wish I did so we could get that third fucking game already. **

Pain… blazing… scorching…. Pain… shot through his spine as he tried to crawl forward. His eyes locked on the form of his brother, his rival, his friend… his failure. Dulled, half dead eyes turned to meet the horror stricken ones of his precious loved one… his childhood crush.. his one regret. It almost made him chuckle, even now at the end, she couldn't stop hitting him or calling him an idiot… he couldn't hear her anymore, but he knew that had to be what she was screaming at him. He could feel footsteps, something heavy hitting the floor repeatedly.. the sound of something burrowing through the ground perhaps? The dull ring of metal hitting concrete let him know the victor of the unseen bout, at least he hoped so.. inside, he had to laugh at what had happened. Sasuke's fall, the rush of power… haku's neck snapped in his grasp. Zabuza hadn't even let the body fall before appearing before him… it was a weird sight, your legs still standing as your torso fell to the floor. Cold… he felt cold now. As she lifted his head, he saw why.. she was crying. "s..akur..a.. please…heavy..". his attempt at a joke, even now, went ignored… he tried to scream out to her, warn her as a hand closed down around her pink locks, pulling her aloft. He moved his head, despite its protest, to see his sensei barely managing to fight off the near army of bandits in his tired state… that…bastard leading them with that damnable smirk. He had to move, somehow, he had to stop them. "d..dammit.. I can't die here!". His shout… fell to the wind.

He heard inari cry out to him, he heard tazuna rush to stop him… "no… no please no!". he watched the boy fall as the boot of a practically rotund bandit meet his face.. that crack… definitely a broken bone. He had to do something! He had to move! MOVE DAMMIT!... the blade descended, the child struck with fear at the meeting with his end. **_"MOVE DAAAMIITTT!". _**The world went grey… he was… warm? The blade refused to descend, the boy refused to move. He opened his mouth, but no sound came forth… he.. sat up? No.. he was lifted. He felt… weightless. He felt… strange. "hello". He wanted to turn, he desired to see what was speaking to him.. but instead, the soft clacking of shoes against the concrete alerted him to their presence. Golden strands connected to olive bronzed skin greeted him, _her _face split into a small, albeit saddened smile. "so… you're all that's left huh?". Once again, his words, they refused to leave him. He wanted to demand answers, he wanted badly to demand she speak to him… but nothing. She held up her finger in a shushing motion, as she seemed to hover around him to face him directly… her smile hollow, saddened. "don't speak… you can't anyway. I can't stay long I'm afraid, I've only just woken up… I promise I'll explain everything to you later, but you've got to promise me you'll live through this ok?". If he nodded, he would have; Why would the future hokage just give in and die? He had dreams to fulfil dammit!

"good… now, I can't exactly say that you're going to like this, but I need to take this big guy from you". As her hand shot forward, he let loose a silent scream as he felt his very essence being pulled from him. He could hear _it_, the one that had almost driven him mad with nightmares, the being who had ruined his life right from the start… and then he felt nothing. Floating in her hand, was a ball of.. well. Chakra. She seemed to give it a sad smile before placing her lips on it and tossing it aside, the chakra becoming dust to the frozen winds. "he was blocking your true self from coming out… MY true self, from coming out…" his eyes flashed to a small shape in the corner of his eye, blinking at the sight of a… cat? That he could have sworn was made up of stars. "this is dusty, he… was my best friend, in life. He'll look after you ok…". The world cracked around him, the girl looking around in a panic as her eyes softened into sadness, warmth spreading from his core as he saw her… going into his seal? "my name is kat… and I expect great things from you naruto. So go on, and kick some ass!".

His only response was to open his jaw as a scream of agony, tore its way from his throat, the world shattering as time resumed. Bandits, villagers, even the bodies of his team were flung from his floating torso as his body lit up in a bright magenta flame… droplets of something black, red, even blue gathered around his stomach as the same cat from before found its way next to his torso, the dreaded wound which threatened to take his life closing rapidly.. his body floating. Skin turned a mixture of magenta and black, cracks, veins of the colour shooting through the void that was now his body as his eyes lit up in the same bright light. **_"AARRRRGHHHHHH!" _**His voice, enhanced by power untapped, tore through the hearts of the bandits which were able to stand… they felt fear, unsure of what beast had awoken before them. Inari, looking up from his grandfather's unmoving form, felt joy… his hero still lived. Kakashi and sakura looked up from the pile of corpses they had made, one holding the body of her crush… they felt horror, seeing their teammate turned into something unfamiliar. Naruto… felt power. Swinging his hand out, the bandits would be eviscerated as a large claw made from what seemed to be stardust tore through their forms, others thrown over the side of the bridge by an unseen force.

The reborn Uzumaki narrowed his eyes as, without knowing how, he moved his floating body to face the bastard that had caused this. Reaching out… he grasped the midget with this new power, watching as untamed raw force crushed the tyrant into crumbled bones and torn skin, barely a scream uttered upon death. **_"that… was for kaiza, you bastard…"_**. But as with any sudden burst of power, jinchurikki or not, no shinobi could stay awake long after. As his body hit the floor, the last thing he saw was the form of his sensei and teammates.. the other now re-awakened, running over to him, screaming his name in worry. _"come in naruto… we need to talk". _

**{location unknown}**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he awoke from a slumber that was neither deep nor intended, feeling the warmth of a bed under his aching form, and the weight of a blanket over his front… the air smelt of coal, smoke and… cooked meat? "hey, finally awaken then?". Shooting up, his legs protested in pain as he reached down to grab them, gritting his teeth… until opening his eyes in shock as he ripped the sheet from his body, seeing that in place of skin and bone, was two legs formed entirely out of the same black and magenta mass that the cat was made from. When he faced his 'saviour', he was both surprised and… strangely happy to see that it was the woman who had appeared before him, two sticks of what seemed to be cooked meat in her hands. Taking the one that was offered to him, he looked at her with expectation, something she picked up on rather quickly. "we're um… in your mindscape. N-now before you speak, let me just explain. With your tenant gone, something had to take it's place in here so you didn't die… and as part of me was already in here, I Decided, why not. I'll take it's place!". The smile she spoke with did little to remove the confusion or nervousness as he moved away from her, causing her smile to fall as she sighed. "ok ok… My name is kat, or Alua, and I'm… well… kind of your mother?".

"…" naruto's jaw dropped as he looked at the woman before him, eyes wide in shock as tears of frustration and anger brimmed at the corners of his eyes, swinging his fist forward, he was shocked to see this woman catch his hand and pull him over her…putting his head in her lap. "h..how!?". she placed her finger to his lips once more, sighing. "impatient aren't you… give me but a moment and I'll explain". A moment was indeed given before he tried to sit up again, only to find himself…heavier. Too heavy to move. He watched her wave her hand as dust, water an all manner of small items came together to form a strange puppet show. "you see… back in my world, and my time, I was called upon to face a great…great evil. but Y'know, being queen and all that kinda made it hard for me to do so… I was powerless, weak, unable to do anything without the use of my subjects. When I was thrown from my kingdom, I awoke my power and began a very…very long journey.." she looked down at him only to pout, seeing that her story was already boring him. "this journey, led me all across a place called heskavill, learning to control my power after my memories were lost.."

"And I'm going to start losing memories if you don't hurry up lady". As a tick mark grew over her forehead, she growled before slamming her fist down on naruto's dome, leaving him to cry out and grasp the growing bump. "AS I WAS SAYING… oh you know what, fine. You want to leave out the important stuff, we'll leave out the important stuff. You're not human, you're Etoen. A race of pseudo ageless men and women. Not just that but you're part of the royal family, a royal family that escaped during the fall of the grand world pillar.. or the god tree to you.. the fall was triggered by me, destroying it and the gravity storm at it's base by creating a storm of equal power. By doing so, my body and soul were flung across the many dimensions torn open by the gravity storm… here, the Etoen race were called the Otsutsuki, and the world pillar's fall was the birth of your kind's chakra. Now me, without chakra, lets just say I wasn't exactly welcomed by the forces of your world… my counterpart in this world, Kushina Uzumaki and I, were forced to fuse into one… sadly she was a grown woman by then and I was… too weak". Naruto, in more shock than what should have been healthy, was forced to watch as a lone tear ran down kat's cheek, reaching up to wipe it before his hand was slapped away.

"I'm not finished yet… I was stuck in a cage with that…nine tailed meanie, for years until one day, somehow, after fearing I might die with kushina after the fox's extraction.. I felt part of myself being ripped out of kushina… all I remember is that the part of me ripped out of her, was sealed into you with the fox, and someone else's soul..both of which I had to get rid of so your royal blood could awaken. I've been with you every day since your birth, trying to meet you y'know?" the tick, familiar to naruto, caused him to smile as he looked up at kat… "so… my mother had…two souls.. I'm a member of a royal family from a different dimension… and I'm speaking to my mother, right now, in my mind?". Kat nodded, leading naruto to sit up slowly as his smile dropped to a deadpan expression. "I'm going to be put with the funny men in white jackets if people find out about this".

She rolled her eyes, giggling as she leaned closer, a mischievous smile on her lips. "I said I'm not finished~". The poor blond found himself flying through the air as he was sent out via an unseen shockwave, yelling out in fear as he was…caught? Looking to his apparent mother, his eyes went wide at the sight of her skin much like that of his legs, floating as she held him by his collar. "Now then… As an etoen Royal family member, you have a sort of… let's call it a bloodline, that give's you a guardian made from living gravity. Because my soul is bound to yours now, just as it was to your biological mother….which could also mean me since you have more of my genes than either of your parents; My guardian..dusty, is now yours. With him, you are now a gravity shifter. It'll sound weird but the knowledge on how to perform your abilities should come to you as easily as breathing. Yes, you need to train on them, but you'll get stronger over time too… now I do believe you're about to wake up on the outside, so I'm going to give you some very important information.". as she lowered to the floor outside of, what now was revealed to be a sewer pipe made into a home, she smiled as she dusted the boy off, much to his annoyance. "your legs on the outside have not regrown, but you have been given some prosthetics by the villagers…I'm afraid channeling chakra through them is now useless, but you'll be able to overcome that easily… The power you've been granted by dusty, will allow you to shift all forms of gravity, but I'd start with basic levitation and 'falling' first, or you might just crush yourself and the building you're inside of".

The blond shook his head, dazed by the influx of information as he looked at kat with an expression of panic, confusion and frustration. "HANG ON A MINUTE LADY! First you drop this huge fucking bombshell on me that you're my god damn soul mom, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. Then you tell me that you, and by proxy I, are of a race from a different DIMENSION. And now you're tossing me out into the world without legs to stand on, without any information about how to do what it is I'm supposed to do, without any information at all actually which is useful to me, and last but not least, you're expecting me to just go along with it all!? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ACT NORMALLY WITH ALL THIS INFORMATION!?". But kat simply smiled, leaning forward to press her lips to the blond's forehead as she smiled. "I don't expect you to act normally son… I expect you to just live". And with that, naruto's body began to disappear, the legs going first as he faded from view, a certain cat landing on it's master's shoulders. "yeah I know dusty… I'm looking forward to seeing what he does too".


	2. A prince is made

**Disclaimer: not waiting for reviews since I know my grammar and spelling are shite, so FUCK IT, DOING IT LIVE**

Naruto gasped for air as he shot up from his place on… a stretcher? Looking around him, he blinked to see himself in what seemed to be the most run down hospital he could envision. Patients and doctors were running around, treating the injured left and right as his eyes followed them with a growing calmness. They were obviously using what he could see to be Advanced medicine and surgical tools, the kind that needed a lot of money to acquire, suggesting that they had managed to take back what supplies and money they could from gato's personal manor. He winced as a heavy, large hand slapped down on his shoulder, looking up to lock eyes… eye, with his sensei, the jounin lacking his usual jacket and shinobi gear in place of a basic shirt and facemask. "s..sensei… did we win?". The jounin continued to look towards the orange book in their grasp, humming to himself before his eye snapped up into what naruto had long learnt was the equivelant of a smile. "yes… yes we did. But we need to talk about that power you showed there at the end naruto, and it's… source". The blond just sighed and nodded, knowing the translation of his teacher's words.

_I want to know how you did that, and if the fox is putting us at risk._

His thoughts were broken as the sound of ripping shook him from his inner world, blinking before yelping in surprise as Kakashi ripped open his bandages there and then, exposing his body to the surrounding patients. He tried to ignore the sound of a few…younger women, giggling at his exposed torso as he watched Kakashi channel chakra to the seal under a small genjutsu to ensure no one else saw the results. In place of the usual seal design however, there was now a… stranger one in place. What looked like a sun with 8 large 'rays' coming off of it, holding the spiral design of the original seal with the kanji for 'terra' or earth on it, now sat in place of the mark which dammed him since birth. Kakashi gave no reaction to what he saw however, just halting his chakra flow as he turned to look at naruto with a narrowed eye. The blond was too obvious, the fear in his eyes and the shaking of his hands suggested the boy knew exactly what was going on. "naruto… either you can tell me whats going on, or I can get a yamanaka to see when we get back to Konoha. Your choice".

The boy looked up at his sensei in shock at the blatent distrust, leading him to frown as he attempted to stand up and walked away… it was kakashi's hand under his arm that stopped him from falling flat onto his face, wincing as he looked down at the mixture of metal and wood which made up his new 'legs'. "…we found them amongst the vaults within gato's mansion along with a doctor who knew how to apply them. It's called 'automail', and transfers your body's runoff chakra into electrical signals using seals to mimic the movement of nerves… your 'other' energy had already damaged your legs too far to reattach them I'm afraid.". his words almost went unnoticed as the blond stared down at his legs in shock… he could still feel them. Why could he still feel them. Why did the cold bite at his metallic skin so much?! He felt Kakashi guide him outside as the breath in his lungs left him quickly, a panicking state setting itself onto him… the world went blurry, the surroundings spinning to him before he felt the splash of cold water on his face, his sight setting onto his reflection within the base of a well… magenta eyes staring back at him in place of his usual cerulean blue . "…I'm sorry". He turned on one foot, looking at Kakashi in shock. He was expecting a lecture on how hard it would be to be a shinobi now, how he'd have to work even harder to keep up with the team… but an apology? "it was my fault that zabuza got to you. He moved just in time to catch my jutsu to his stomach rather than his heart, and knocked me aside to land the blow on you… if I hadn't been so arrogant, If I had just killed him there and then, you would still have your legs… when we get back to Konoha, if you wish, I'll speak to the hokage about moving you to a special team until you learn how to walk again".

If he was expecting an answer from his student, it wasn't in the form of having to move out of the way of a kick of all things. His eye widened as he looked at his blond student, shakily walking over to him on his new legs with a blazing determination in his eyes. "I'm not some disfigured brat to be passed on sensei… you're stuck with me, whether or not you like it". Kakashi blinked a few times before performing his patented eye-smile, opening his book once more. "then I suppose I should go alert sakura and sasuke that their teammate is awake, stay here in the courtyard and try to get used to your new legs… if you can walk from one side to the other, I'll See if there's any ramen places here in wave.. ok?". Naruto just nodded, smiling as Kakashi left the courtyard via the shinobi way… basically, not the door. Turning to the far side of the courtyard, he took a deep breath before slowly extending his foot…and falling onto his ass. "ow! Dammit… come on legs, work with me here!". He didn't notice the eyes on him as he pulled himself up to his legs once more, doctors and patients alike staring at their 'hero' with pity in their eyes… one old man in particular looking down at naruto as he tossed his sake bottle to the side. His lies had brought the blond here, and even now, with his country free…he felt it would have been better if they had left him to travel back to wave alone. Time passed, the sun rose and began to set, and yet, the blond had yet to take even a few steps with his new legs without stumbling to the ground.. and each time, he dragged himself back to the start.

Some patients had turned away long ago out of pity for the boy, doctors having to leave in order to tend to the incoming patients who had long since waited for medical treatment…soon it was just naruto, and his hidden teammates as they watched on. Sakura unable to look away from the boy, captured by his determination… saddened by his failures. Sasuke, unable to look at the blond's legs, deterred by the knowledge of his rival's disability… angered by the inability to overcome this obstacle. They both may have seen naruto for the dumbass he could be, but they both knew the boy had more determination and will than either of them, the past few weeks of training showing that by miles. They desired to help, but the sentinel that was their sensei prevented each attempt, repeating the same thing each time. _"he would never forgive you if you stepped in now. Look at the grooves in the dirt you two… he drags himself back because he will either do this in one, or he will fail… accepting nothing but perfection". _

…it was when the small hiccup of sorrow drew their attention, that kakashi's faith in that waivered. Naruto, believing himself unseen, let his mask slip…just a little… and the look in his eyes broke their hearts. Kakashi, knowing shinobi who had lost limbs in the line of duty… he himself partly being amongst them, lifted his hand to his covered eye, remembering how hard it was to adjust to the loss of what was, and always would be a part of him. They watched as the boy, curled up against the well he had been using as a starting point, hugged his prosthetic legs to himself with a small whimper… no doubt the cold was making the fresh stubs ache under the metal. They were about to step in, when they heard something which should NOT have been here.

**_"mrow…"_**

Naruto's head shot towards the sound, blinking as on the well behind him.. was dusty. His mother's guardian. The creature's eyes looked towards him with a tilted head, the small cat walking over to him as it placed its paw against naruto's head… for the team, it would seem as if this very strange looking creature had appeared out of nowhere, and bapped their teammate in a playful manner, the image drawing a small giggle to sakura even as she examined the blond. Even sasuke had to chuckle as such a small creature, to them at least, entered the heavy atmosphere and helped alleviate the depressing aura… but Kakashi. The two looked at the sound of his book being dropped, sharingan eye exposed to examine the creature with sweat dropping down his brow. "n..no chakra..". both students turned to look at the creature with wide eyes now, unable to believe that this creature held one of the essential life energy one needed to live.

For naruto… he was happy. In the time since he had awoken, the lack of this guardian as his 'mother' put it, convinced him to believe it to be only a dream… he had dismissed this so called 'gravity' shifting as a delusion his mind had created to comfort him in response to the loss of his legs, since no signs of the power had appeared to him. But now, with dusty before him, he felt… something. It couldn't be explained, his body felt both weightless and heavy at the same time, as if he could move mountains, yet stand as still as them at once. When the cat came closer, this sensation only grew, his body swelling, it needed to get out, it was screaming at him to escape… on contact… it did exactly that. The patients that had stayed up to see their hero in hopes that he would prevail, the teammates that looked on in pity for what they saw as a friend… the teacher who blamed himself for what was his mistake, watched on in awe as the blond's body lit up with a bright magenta chakra. Just like on the bridge, his body, even his new legs and clothes, became naught but a floating void in the shape of naruto, magenta light shining from a crack INSIDE this new void, its veins spreading all around his body as he seemingly gasped out in pure shock to this sensation. To the onlookers, naruto's clothes would rip under an unseen pressure, causing many to blush before noticing that nothing was really shown… until the glow faded and naruto returned to normal. His clothing was now that of a black sleeveless shirt and solid gold belt, black pants and boots combined with a twin diamond shaped scarf that trailed down to his knees, golden bands covering his body as he panted in exertion… **_"mrooow….". _**the blond looked at the cat in shock, panting before stroking dusty with a smile..undertstanding the cat's words perfectly.

**_"a gift from your mother". _**

He stood up on his new legs, something which shouldn't have come so easily to him as it did… and breathed. Onlookers watched as the grass, the dust in the air, the leafs on the floor all gathered around him before being pushed away on the exhail… he breathed in again, this time bringing the loose pebbles around him into the air as he smiled, looking at dusty with a smile.. the cat, to their surprise would just nod before naruto took his first step… and then his second… they looked on with growing smiles, some younger and elder members tearing up as the boy took his third. They watched, as the boy's steps left the lightest of imprints In the soil… a fourth step. The blond looked down at the imprints of his body, how they had fallen each time he had taken this step. As his hand shook, he heard it, one small voice in the back of his head… her voice.

_"don't be afraid naruto… let it take you". _

The onlookers gasped as they watched the boy's body light up once more, magenta light turning a bright azure blue as twin eyes opened to reveal the purest of sapphire glows.. as his feet left the floor they stood on. As stones, loose soil, leafs and even some of the water from the wall lifted into the air with him, Naruto would smirk as he looked up to the wall that had been his goal for the better half of the day. He focused… he aimed… and he chuckled as dusty found his way onto his shoulder… and then.

He fell

He let gravity take him as he fell feet first to the wall that he had persued this day, cracking it slightly as his weight fell onto its concrete form, looking up to meet his teacher and teammates with a look of surprise at hearing sakura's shocked gasp. But he still smiled, no.. he grinned his foxy grin, eyes into slits even in his new form, thumbs up as he looked directly 'up' at his team. "How's that for crossing the courtyard, Kakashi sensei!?"


	3. Explanation, mother's gift

**Disclaimer…. Insert joke here because I'm lazy**

It had been but a few minutes since naruto had shown the first use of his new abilities, and he was already regretting it. The moment he had spoken to Kakashi, a number of things had happened… sakura had started screaming about how such a thing should have been impossible, sasuke had started demanding answers for how he had done such a thing, and Kakashi… well… the sharingan glare he was recieiving was enough to make his skin crawl. The scarecrow had passed it off as simply wanting to examine the boy for any chakra defects that show up in bloodlines, then revealed that the boy's chakra had traces of what he could only describe as a mixture of magenta and cerulean coloured orbs…. Leading to more sakura screaming, and more sasuke demands. The scarecrow, well he just drilled the blond for any information the blond might have, so naruto was left with one of two choices. Claim ignorance, or tell them the truth and brag about his new powers, and about knowing who his mother was…

Guess which one he chose. And remember that naruto was never the sharpest tool in the shed.

"ok ok ok, so, long story made short, When I almost died on the bridge, I Used a strange power that was awakened at the moment of my 'death' which turned out to be half of the soul of my mother, locked inside of me during the kyuubi's sealing". It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that naruto's eyes widened at that point, paling as his eyes locked with those of his now shocked teammates. Wanting to deal with this later rather than sooner, Kakashi grabbed naruto by the shoulders and gestured for the boy to continue. "A-anyway, it turns out because of that…my mother wasn't able to move on exactly. She ripped the kyuubi out of me and replaced it with her own soul, so..my… mother… is sealed inside of me… wow that's weird when you think about it". The impact of flesh upon skin led naruto to grasp his shoulder with a wince, looking at the still recovering avenger next to him. "shut up with your rambling dobe and explain whats going on!". His magenta eyes narrowed at the duck-ass haired child, but instead of responding in the usual way, he did as told…seeing your sensei glare like that was terrifying dammit. "It turns out my mother, had two souls… one was born here in this dimension, the other was born in another one without chakra. Because of a…sin.. singularity, I think she called it, she was flung through a tear in her reality and brought here…where she was forced to fuse with my mother, kushina and…kakashi sensei?".

The three turned to the scarecrow to see his eyes wide with… adoration. The man simply shook his head to remove the look from his expression, but did not attempt to stop the thoughts inside his head. _"hokage-sama and I are going to have a little talk when we get back to Konoha". _"it doesn't matter naruto, please continue your…story". The blond nodded, stroking dusty's… fur? As he resumed his speech. "after my power unlocked on the bridge, mom… kinda dragged me into the seal and explained to me what had happened. It turns out I'm not a full human, but instead something called an etoen… another race of humans who's royal family can shift and control gravity. It doesn't work like chakra, from what I can feel it's more like… like I'm creating a bubble around myself and changing which way it falls. That's how I was able to walk on that wall, it was like the all just became.. 'down', for me". It was now that he finally examined the faces of his teammates, and needless to say… sakura was inching away from him, muttering about crazy demon hosts, and sasuke was glaring at him as if he had just served up a plate of bullshit and called it cuisine.

Kakashi… he actually smiled. "Well as utterly unbelievable, stupid and downright crap that story was naruto, we have to admit that the evidence does side in your favour. What with you just demonstrating your ability to us firsthand, with a hospital full of witnesses, we don't really have a choice but to believe you… since this technically counts as a bloodline however, we will need to document and name it". The blond nodded to his masked teacher, sighing as he looked away from his team and walked away, his mind trying to come up with any cool ideas that could fit his new 'kekkei genkai'. _"super ultra gravity style?... no, I'd be laughed at. How about, directiona…no, too technical. Dammit naruto, why can't you come up with a decent name!". _his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, leading him to turn and look at his pink haired crush with a raised eyebrow. "Naruto-baka, stop thinking so hard, you'll end up breaking something". Ok that hurt… but why was she smiling. "honestly, knowing you you'd make a name so long and hard to pronounce that the battle would be over by the time you've announced it, and that's if you remember it. Just let the name come to you".

Ok… advice from sakura-chan. That was rare. But, he wouldn't ignore it. Simply nodding, he and his teammates turned to Kakashi at the sound of a cough. "now I don't mean to break up the conversation, but we need to get going. We ere expected back in Konoha a little over 2 days ago, but naruto's recovery left us stranded here. Naruto, you'll be with me. We cant expect you to use this new power to treehop just yet, and without chakra, we cant hurry you back home alone.". let it be known, naruto was not the kind of person to accept a piggyback from someone like Kakashi… also let it be known, that his attempts to escape, left him falling over once more as running was still a challenge for him… it was going to be a long, long trip home.

**_(skipping the exit wave scene, we've all seen it too many times)_**

**[campsite- 23:00pm]**

Naruto smiled as he sat in his tent, stroking the cat next to him with a hum… he had to admit, he needed the rest that kakashi's transport had given him. A letter had been sent ahead of them explaining naruto's new…situation. And he had to admit… he was scared. He was worried, what would the council do to him now that he had lost them their weapon, their tailed beast… he was bringing back a new bloodline, but what would happen now? Would he be put in as breeding stock? Would the council lock him away until he was fully trained…? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of paper unrolling, looking out his tent to see Kakashi with one of the messenger hawks of his village. _"no, no they couldn't have decided already could they?". _But, as with any gennin around naruto's skill…Kakashi easily sensed his presence, and smiled internally. Any jounin could have noticed the boy's distress at the 'what ifs' of their situation, and so he decided, maybe, perhaps just this once, he could break the 'confidentiality' of the letter from the council.

_"To one Kakashi Hatake, Jounin sensei of active Gennin team seven. Your diagnosis, Analysation and review of the newfound bloodline in, Gennin and now EX-Host Naruto. , has been filed away under S-class files. On the hour of 11 under morning sun, the council has decided to erase all files referring to the boy's jinchurriki status. We have reason to believe that the Kyuubi-no-yoko will not reform as was the terms of the reaper seal as set down by the toad sannin, and therefore have no reason to fear the boy's lack of control any longer. The boy has been placed under the CRA, and we expect you to notify him as such. Note this may place him as a flight risk, so please note that your goal as a sensei to team seven as of now, is no longer the cultivation of the uchiha's skills and loyalty. You are to resume teaching as was planned from the start, unhindered by the council, to prepare them for the chunin exams in 5 months time… as a personal note, I request that you give naruto the item in the seal below. If he knows of his mother, then the possession she treasured most should finally be passed down to him. Signed, Hiruzen sarutobi, Third fire shadow of the hidden leaf village."_

The scarecrow faked a yawn as he stole a glance at the blond behind him, knowing that while pissed off to learn the mission Kakashi was under at a time, naruto would most likely be heavily relieved at the revelation that he would not be persecuted for 'losing' his weapon…. He did not expect the blond to be standing right next to him with shaking hands. It seemed the boy wanted his mother's personal treasure, and who was he to deny the boy… god knows he would do anything to reclaim his father's blade as it was when It was given to him. As naruto watched his teacher hand him the letter, he couldn't help but freeze when he took it, his mind racing… was he worthy of his mother's gift. His other mother had given him her powers, her guardian, her very title in a way… but this was the mother that had decided to conceive him. To bring him into the world… this was the mother that gave him life, and he had to choose…would he accept this gift? Of course he would! Opening the seal like he had been taught in the academy, he nearly stumbled to feel something in his hands that weighed almost as much as he did. on his body, sat something he could have sworn was as heavy as zabuza's own blade… or make that four things.

The first two were a pair from the looks of things, crimson straps connecting him to a trio of edged blades to a black steel armour plate, the blades reflecting the light of the fire as he moved his wrists, the blades meeting his forearm with the last inches trailing off over his knuckles to mimic claws. on his legs sat the same selection of armour plating, connected to a pair of skates that seemed to be just as sharp as the bracers on his arms, the items running down his legs to a duo of sharpened blades underneath his feet. "These, naruto, are your mother's chakra skates… she was known as the bloody whirlpool in battle, because these skates allowed her to attack from all angles without stopping, even to block. She based their combat style heavily off the rotation of the hyuuga, and that was without using chakra… using the seals engraved into your bracers will allow you to channel your elemental affinity into them, which we will examine when we get back to Konoha… now on that note, I suggest you get some sleep. We should be back in Konoha by midday tomorrow, and then it's right back into training. We need to keep you up to speed with the rest of the team after all". Not giving the blond a chance to reply he shoed them off to their tent with a sigh and a smile… things were finally looking up for the blond, if you ignored the lack of his original legs.

**{?}**

Naruto's eyes opened slowly to see the same ceiling that had appeared in his dreams as of late. His smile broke out into a wide grin as he sat up, stroking dusty who had as usual, sat on his chest. "mom? Mom are you there?". No sound came back to him as he frowned, sighing as he laid back on the bed. "..of course..". he chuckled as dusty headbutted his hand, demanding more petting, only to look up at the sound of something touching wood. "sorry naruto! I went looking for someone and didn't know you arrived!". He smiled and sat up as he looked towards his mother, running towards her as dusty left his lap, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "Woah! Someone missed me". No answer came from the boy as he just hugged her even tighter, laughing a bit. She smiled as she sat him down on the bed again, sitting next to him with a chuckle. "I noticed you actually shifted gravity by yourself today? I'm very proud of you son, soon you'll be flying across the elemental nations all by yourself!".

Naruto nodded as he sat up from the hug, tilting his head with curiosity. "but mom, I remember back on the bridge, I was able to reach out and… grab, gato. I don't remember you saying anything like that to me". Kat had the decency to look surprised at that, since the most she had been able to do was lift people in a gravity field, not grab them directly. "perhaps… it has something to do with your chakra? Whenever I made a stasis field, I always felt like I could extend it… it was on that feeling that I managed to grab multiple things at once. Its likely that with your chakra, you can isolate and control that 'motion' to grab.. push.. pull, maybe interact with things from affair when your chakra control gets better. And you haven't even begun to use lunar or Jupiter styles yet!". He turned to her in confusion, but before he could voice it, she chuckled and placed his head in her lap, stroking her hair. "bah bah bah, no talking… you have a long day of training tomorrow, and I want you ready for it. Got it?". He nodded, albeit hesitantly, easily falling asleep in the warmth of his mother's lap.

**"…you know he's growing more powerful than you ever did when you were at this stage". **Kat just nodded, stroking dusty's nonexistant fur as she smiled. "yep, and I can't wait to see how the world reacts to him… the new gravity prince. He's going to make waves in this world dusty, and I'm going to be here with him the whole time… not even that masked bastard will be able to lay a hand on him".


	4. Home, A new teacher

**_{usual disclaimer shit}_**

The arrival back to Konoha, had been one that filled naruto with both worry and excitement, the walls of the village seeming taller than they ever had before. When he left these very gates, he was a mere gennin with nothing special other than a burden he never wanted… now, he was marked. his legs ached as he went to step through the wooden gates of his home, bringing him pause with a wince. The guards, two chunin who never seemed to swap their posts, watched on with grimaces of pity… it was never easy seeing a gennin come back from a mission injured, even less so when that injury was this bad. But to see the boy in his new outfit with a strange cat following him around, they could only suspect the injury had effected the boy's mind in one way or another. But, they could not have been more wrong. The blond inhaled as his first step through the gates set what he knew in stone, now once again part of the village which to him, had become an entirely new place… no glares sent his way, no angered expressions… just indifference, that is until an elderly woman waved at him from one of the cafes close to the gates. A popular tourist spot amongst the comings and goings of the village.

"Ok team, I will be reporting to the hokage about our mission to fill him in on what I was unable to in my letter to him. When you go home to unpack, I want you to take one of these". He smiled as he handed out a set of papers to his students, looking at their confused expressions with a chuckle. "it's chakra paper. Starting tomorrow, your elemental training will begin, since this mission has proven my suspicions that you all need a little something extra for your arsenal. I want you to document the reactions of your chakra paper, and meditate on it for up to an hour; if you can do that then when we meet up tomorrow, I will bring with me one defensive jutsu and one offensive. Now, dismissed!".

Blinking away the idea that Kakashi could have even been a little bit professional now he was back in the village, the students watched their teacher disappear in a swirl of wind, holding the paper in their hands. Sakura was the first to speak, her smile growing as she turned to her crush. "sasuke-kuuun~ do you want to go find out our affinities together? We might have the same type!".

The Uchiha just grunted, looking at her with the usual side glare, only this time with something to say in return. "that's very unlikely. As an Uchiha, much like my clan, I most likely possess an affinity to Fire type jutsu, or else I wouldn't be able to use m fireball jutsu so easily. As for someone like you… I doubt you have even developed an affinity yet with your lack of training". As sakura turned back at his dismissal of her offer for a mini-date, naruto on the other hand decided to pipe up. "eh!? Are you kidding me, sakura is totally the kinda person to have an earth affinity! How else can you describe her punches!". Sasuke simply stepped back as the pinkette landed said punch into the blond's face…or would have, had he not ducked under it with a frown. "oi! That was a compliment dammit, I'm saying you're strong!".

But alas, his crush did little to listen to him, trying repeatedly to punch the boy as he ducked in and out of her attacks, backflipping over a basic academy kick…only to find himself unable to come back down. "dobe! Shut that off before you attract a crowd!". Broken from his focus by sasuke's words, naruto's eyes widened to see himself back in his 'shifter' state, panicking as he started spiralling in the air due to a lack of control. He quickly found the uchiha's hand around his ankle, pulling him back to the ground as he shot them a grateful smile… but it was sakura's wide eyes that attracted his attention.

Following her line of sight, he noticed the hand that WAS holding his chakra paper was now a floating mass of shredded scraps and dust. "huh…earth and wind… now that I didn't expect". Turning on his foot to see their teacher behind them, the scarecrow held up his hand in an attempt to stall their questions. "I'm a shadow clone. The original knew that at least one of you wouldn't be able to wait to get home, so he made me to watch in case… earth and wind are very rare here in the land of fire naruto, and while wind could have been genetic, the earth was…very unlikely. But I assume your gift is the reason for that…"

Naruto nodded, looking at his hand with a gulp only to turn to the sound of crumpling and burning. Sasuke stood there, smirk on his face as he looked up at Kakashi with expectations heavy in his eyes. "Fire and lightning, with the latter being the stronger… not as rare here in Konoha, to be expected. Your training will be very easy". They all turned to sakura, seeing as she was the last to charge her paper with her chakra… only to frown as they saw the results. With an obvious channelling of the energy, the most the paper had managed to do was simply shimmer a bit before sticking to her hand.

"no affinity…but that shimmer suggests your chakra control is above average, medic nin level. I'll ask around the hospital for them to put you under a part time apprentice with one of the medics there. While its true that usually only chunin get chosen for such a job, I believe I could pull some strings… anyway. I'll let the original know of these results, but I want to express this last order to you under strict command. Do not, attempt to practice your elemental affinity unsupervised, or else you might face a feedback and harm yourself. Got it?". Three nods were his answer… ones he could easily tell were lies to appease him. With a sigh, he dispelled himself, letting the information return to the original.

**[With Kakashi, Hokage's office]**

"….so Earth and wind? I expected the latter, from his father, but earth is definitely a surprise… I assume it is to fit this, gravity bloodline of his. The Tsuchikage possesses two earth style jutsu that can effect the weight of things, so It should be safe to assume this is just a side effect of the power gravity holds over ninjutsu". The scarecrow nodded to his leader's assumption, sighing as he closed his book and looked to the aged kage with a surprisingly serious expression.

"His… mother, has been teaching him within his mindscape. Multiple times during the journey here, I felt him twitch in response to pain that should not have occurred. And many times, I felt my body get both heavier and lighter, nearly throwing my chakra control off when hopping from branch to branch. I would like to say that I believe the boy to have an understanding of his abilities, but he has yet to show any signs of that…claw, he made back in wave. Or his ability to grasp items and people from afar… I believe that if we do not train him properly from now on, he WILL end up getting himself killed as a floating target".

The old sarutobi let a heavy exhale leave him as he brought his hat down onto the table, rubbing the bridge between his eyes with a nod. While he did like the boy, he hated the idea of showing favouritism to any shinobi, something which sickened him when the council petitioned to have Kakashi teach only sasuke instead of the full team. Emptying his pipe before relighting it with a new batch of tobacco, the wizened kage took a single puff before looking up at the scarecrow. "Kakashi, you are, and continue to be my most trusted jounin for this team… but I no longer have faith that a single teacher can assist the boy. what with his godfather still out of the country and avoiding my Anbu, and no other jounin willing to take on such a student, I feel as if I am forced to simply watch as his talent stagnates…"

Now Kakashi had only just started to bond with his 'brats', and to hear the hokage give up so easily was understandably going to piss him off. Just as he was about to call the old man out on his bullshit however, he watched as he lifted his hand for the jounin to stop, his frown lifting into a small knowing smile. "that would be of course, if I hadn't planned for this exact situation when you sent me that letter. Tonight, when the boy sleeps, an agent of my choosing will 'steal him away' outside the village for a specialised training trip. To the public, the boy will be on medical leave to get accustomed to his new legs. Between us, him and his teacher… he will be learning how to control an ability not yet seen in this nation. I look forward to seeing what he becomes on his return… now, you best go before Anko wonders why her special scarecrow hasn't come to visit her"

Let it be known that even through his mask, Kakashi could still blush, something the old kage enjoyed teasing him on… the man had grown up all too fast.

**[later that night]**

As naruto slumbered to himself, books and small pebbles floating around his body in response to his 'dream training', two darkened eyes watched his chest rise and fall with disappointment in their mind. A true shinobi would have sensed him by now, and it seemed that the cat of all things, the fucking cat, was the only creature wise enough to stay in a half sleep, due to it looking right at him as he stood over the boy. **_"Mrow…MROW!". _**The figure was forced to jump back with wide eyes as naruto, shifted into his 'shifter' state, kicked out at the cry of his companion.

**"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!". **The masked figure was forced to exit via a now shattered window as an army of glowing magenta figures followed after him, the original following behind them in a shaky attempt at floating. After the initial shock was over, it was easy for the agent to dispatch the copies and pin the original underfoot his legs alone, arms still hidden under his cloak as he glared down at the shinobi in training. This was supposed to be a simple job, and a cat of all things had stopped him from achieving the perfect result he wanted… it reminded him why he hated them so much. "Genin Uzumaki". The blond looked up at the agent with a raised eyebrow, inches from driving the blades of his new bracers into the attacker. "My codename is Shinkiro… and I have been requested, by your kage, to take you from this village and train you. You are impeding me from completing my mission… do not resist, or injuries to your body will be inescapable". The cold tone with which the anbu spoke was chilling to the young boy, and the name 'mirage', was enough to bring him to freeze on the spot.

Taking the boy's silence for an answer, he picked the genin up and slung them over his shoulder disappearing into the dead of night… leaving nothing but a small droplet of blood from a lucky hit.

When the two reappeared, naruto took no time in retreating to a nearby bush to evacuate the contents of his stomach… so ramen and milk, into the foliage as the 'anbu' agent looked on with indifference. "I suggest you learn to curb your stomach… inability to control your nausea will only impede your attempts at flight should your training go as planned". The blond flipped the agent off, grimacing as he turned only to feel the impact of a large scroll hit him in the chest. "tomorrow, we start your training…tonight, you set up camp as punishment for your lack of awareness. You are a shinobi now Uzumaki, and You cannot be so reckless as to let your guard down for even a moment. Each time you do, I shall enact a harsher punishment on you until I will be forced to report my mission a failure, and drag you back to Konoha…and believe me… you do not want to make me fail my mission".

Cold indifference soon turned to icy hate as the words struck deep within the boy's chest, leading him to silently set up camp as the anbu seemed to examine the area for safety. When he didn't return, he let his guard fall to calmly set up the tent and campsite with a small smile… at least he was being trained right? His thoughts were quickly dismissed by the feeling of something cold pressing against his neck, the anbu's whisper in his ear as cold as his voice before. "this is when they get you Uzumaki… when you let them kill you. When you let your guard down and think them all to be dead, one will spring up and end your life before you can call for mommy… get in your tent and sleep. Tomorrow, we train".

The blond didn't hesitate to climb into his bed with fear deep in his mind now, missing as the anbu stood from their spot and sighed. Removing their mask for just a moment, long brown hair falling from their scalp, the agent simply got out a scroll for themselves and examined it, reading the schedule they had written up in the past few hours… the light flashing across a single, purple marking. "I hate looking after brats like these…"


	5. Bonds of training, A step towards power

**{Disclaimer. I don't own these franchises, only this story}**

Mirage looked down at their sleeping student, eyes narrowed at their sleeping form. Once again, they were unable to sense their presence even though they had made it pretty obvious just to test them. Their mind spun thinking of a punishment worthy of such an annoyance when a cruel…wonderful idea popped into their mind. Making a single handseal, a shimmer of the air was laid down around the tent that the boy laid in, and as they walked away, the horrified scream of the gennin was all they needed to hear in order for a small smile to crack.

The boy came running out of his tent, eyes wide as he started to gag… tears brimming at his eyes. The agent frowned, looking at their student…maybe that was a bit too harsh. "I told you to stay aware boy. that is one of many things that could happen to you should you not be prepared for intruders". Now some might wonder what jutsu was used on the boy, and the smarter ones might wonder what genjutsu was used. The jutsu in question, being one of the agent's own, **_Daydream of pain, a thousand needles. _**It convinced the body that a storm of senbon needles had just pierced the body, leading to muscle spasms, numbness and if they had really tried to harm the boy, organ failure through shock. Drawback, being that they could not control where the pain actually started…and as the boy was unable to stand up, it was obvious that the area effected was the boy's unmentionables.

But rest was for the dead, injured or the lucky, and this boy was neither. The agent threw a scroll towards them, the same voice coming out to the student as the blond barely caught the item in time. "in there, are the instructions to the leaf stages of wind, and earth manipulation. You are to use shadow clones, 100 each, to practice this every hour with 10 minute intervals between sessions, while you focus on lifting weights with your newfound bloodline. For every hour your clones do not advance in the exorcise, I will increase the weights. If you have questions, you are only allowed three. Otherwise, you may begin and then, I will watch and analyse you from my position in camp".

The blond grumbled to himself as he made said clones and read the exercise, divvying out the instructions as he read them, until he looked over to the weights in question. Blocks of solid stone, each with a number on them. He was about to voice his confusion as to how he was supposed to lift them, when his mind flashed back to his mother's instructions on the stasis field. _"try to imagine a bubble around you. In that bubble, you must picture yourself lifting these items simply by feeling them within this field, much like a sensor can feel chakra entering their 'field'". _Creating the stasis field as best he could, his range being limited to 3 feet outside of his body at the moment, he strained to focus as the weight In front of him, shook from the attempt to lift it.

The agent on the other hand, watched with interest… being in anbu as long as they were, they had seen many techniques in their time and did not consider themselves ignorant of what the basic shinobi was capable of. But here, they had no words. This was no chakra technique, or else they would be able to feel it… and the boy's body seemed to be in between his shifter form, and his normal one. they knew that they should probably give him advice, but scoffed at the notion of actually assisting the boy before they learnt their all-important lesson. They WERE about to go over when they saw the stone about to lift off the ground, but blinked as the timer at their side went off. Looking down at it, a sigh escaped their lips before they formed the basic ram sign, a cry of mental pain coming from naruto as the stone doubled in weight

"First hour up, 23 more to go. Do not fail me again". The anbu looked down at their scroll with a chuckle, internally thinking that this would be the easiest job yet… until a shadow started growing over them. Looking up, they were forced to dodge at the last second as the large stone went over their head, a surprised "LOOK OUT" coming from their student as they looked at them. With a glare that could freeze flame, the unspoken message was clear in the air as they reached for their kunai pouch. "I-I'm sorry! When you increased the weight I got angry and channelled a bit of chakra into the technique, and next thing I know is I'm trying not to loose my head as a stone flies around me!". Their anger fell at that, leading them to sigh as they went to wipe the sweat off their forehead…wait what.

They looked down at the ground to see the shattered remains of their mask under the concrete stone, and grit their teeth as they looked back to their student. "uzuMAKI!". The _feminine_ cry of anger led the blond to pale as he raised his hands to cover his face, only to receive a nasty punch to the gut instead. Another blow, this one to the ribs as he was sent skimming across the ground, led the anbu agent to stomp angrily after him, her eyes aflame with a cold rage. The flames dimmed of course, as the student came out of the bushes with blood dripping from their forhead, magenta eyes narrowed in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK!? I SAID I WAS SORRY YOU CRAZY BITCH!".

Her eyes turned cold at that as she walked closer to the boy, pulling out a hooked kunai. She did see the boy shake at that, but it seemed he was determined to hold his ground. "want to repeat that, brat?". "YEAH, PERHAPS I DO! You have IDIOTIC expectations of me, a dropout student who's teachers never taught him anything, and you believe that I can do something like THAT, 4 days after unlocking this damned bloodline of mine! You're a crazy, moronic, BACKWARDS BITCH!". As naruto panted, looking up at his 'teacher', angered eyes turned to confused as a cold expression… became a smirk. It was then that he noticed he was looking up… but not as much as he usually had to. And the stones he was focusing on, were now all floating…along with parts of the campsite.

"lesson one of Rin-sensei's training camp. Don't take shit from anyone… I think you'll find that lesson will help with your earth manipulation too". Naruto blinked at his sensei, only to grow ecstatic at the knowledge that he had made some progress in his training…. All for those thoughts to come crumbling down as a fist bounced his skull off the dirt below. "Lesson two of Rin-sensei's training camp. Call me a bitch, get slapped like one". She sighed as she dragged the boy back towards the campsite, glaring at the cat which seemed to share a mutual hatred with her… god she missed kakashi's dogs. Especially little pakkun.

**[a few hours later]**

Due to the lack of the nine tail's healing, and left with only the Uzumaki healing factor he was born with, naruto groaned as he woke up from a possible fractured skull and concussion, only to feel something be pushed into his chest. Looking down at the hand, he trailed it back up to the anbu who had put him in such a state, frowning as he took the offered item… a rice ball. "rise and shine sleeping beauty, enough beauty sleep for ya?". He had to blink at the sudden change, where had mr cold gone? It seemed she recognised the look, chuckling to herself as she sighed

"that was an act kid. I'm technically dead, so I can't be seen around the place as Rin. That's what I am after all, a mirage. A ghost. The old man called me off a long term assignment to train your sorry ass, so you better not blag that you've already seen my face around to others". Naruto just nodded, blinking as he ate his food with a confused expression. Before he could speak, his sensei did for him, looking down at her scroll. "your abilities, your 'mother' taught you that they're separate from your chakra correct?". He nodded again, watching her mouth turn up in disgust.

"typical. Look kid, I KNEW your mother. I'm your god sister for crying out loud, albeit I didn't know that little fact until yesterday. That voice in your head, is not your mother. So stop listening to it… your abilities, as far as I care, are advanced earth jutsu and that's as far as it goes". She saw the expressions of 'angry', turn to 'royally pissed' at the dismissal of his mother figure, but could care less as to what the child thought. It was best to smash that childish delusion while she could, shinobi should not be having imaginary friends after all. When she heard the sound of something hitting the ground however, she blinked to see the boy waking away with half his food smashed into the dirt.

"oi! Where are you going!? I didn't say you could train yet!". Her answer came in the form of two deep magenta eyes locked in a glare. His voice was silent, but it seemed to be carried by the wind as he spoke. "I'm going to prove you wrong". Those six words were heavier than any weight she had prepared for him today, and for some reason, she kinda wanted him to try. Be it the satisfaction of having herself proved right, or a little voice in her head cheering her student on, she was compelled to sit and watch as the boy lit up in his shifter form. The same dome grew around him, no chakra, the rocks struggled to move…no chakra. She was about to call out to him to give in and use it, when her eyes widened… his hand lifted. The stone in front of him following his grasp…then the next… and then the next. She felt chakra, but it wasn't like an earth jutsu she had ever felt before.

Earth jutsus always felt like…exactly that to her. As a sensor, earth always felt grainy, like someone was rubbing her skin in sand. This… this just felt heavy. She felt like her chakra was being pulled towards the hand that lifted the stones, and when they started spinning, she could have sworn that her own body wanted to be lifted too. When he eventually dropped the stones however… they didn't go down. Instead flying off in all directions, she watched as the uncontrolled masses flew into trees, into the ground and even at an unlucky bird flying overhead, reducing all to rubble and stains. The boy passed out on the spot, having put all his strength into just that… leading her to sigh as she walked over to the kid, and plucked him from the ground. "ok…so maybe they aren't just earth jutsu… you're still going to have a shit time learning to use them".

**[next morning]**

**"Graviton release! Hailstorm!". **Her eyes shot open from a moment's slumber to see her student, fingers in a snake sign as pebbles from around him shot up and spun around his body, hands glowing with the same magenta veins and almost space-like skin. The pebbles shot forward, impacting a tree as they shredded it to splinters and shrapnel. He was about to jump up and shout for joy when he heard her laugh, turning with a blush to look at his teacher. "graviton release? That's what you're calling it?". His mood fell quickly after that, shrugging as he kicked the ground in front of him. "well…yeah. If my mother", that got him a quick glare from rin. "…if kat is teaching me how to use my abilities the way a gravity shifter does, it's up to me to learn how to use them the way a shinobi should".

Rin couldn't argue with that, and seeing as this new jutsu was just an extended way of using his stasis field, she couldn't fault him on using it as a place to start his new jutsu style. She could however, fault him for being up way longer than he should have been, if his panting and tired form was any sign. She let a sigh escape her lips, shaking her head with a smile. "collect up that wood brat, we're going somewhere special for your training today". Naruto nodded, but couldn't help looking at her in confusion. Were they not sticking to camp? "where are we going sensei?". He wished he hadn't answered, turning back to him with a smirk that seemed both happy, and dark at the same time.

**_"Training ground 44"_**


End file.
